Cobblestone architecture
Cobblestone architecture is the use of cobblestones embedded in mortar as method for erecting walls on houses and other buildings. History Evidence of the use of cobblestones in building has been found in the ruins of Hierakonpolis. Houses were built of mud brick set on cobblestone foundations and cobblestone architecture may have been used on a monumental scale to erect public administrative centers or palaces. Those structures are now collapsed into mounds of stone.Ring, Trudy et al. International Dictionary of Historic Places: Middle East and Africa, (Google Books), Taylor & Francis, 1996, pp. 345-46, (ISBN 1884964036). Cobbles, mostly flint, became a common building material from the Middle Ages onwards in England and a few parts of Northern Europe where they are easily found; this is usually known as "flint architecture" in England. Flushwork is a term for decorative patterns in flint and stone, usually including split stones for contrasting colour on the outer surface of the wall, while the unseen core consists of unsplit cobbles. Other areas just have unsplit cobbles on the outside of the wall, sometimes also carefully graded and arranged for a decorative effect.Stephen Hart, [http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=RjNQAAAAMAAJ&q=flushwork&dq=flushwork&lr=&as_brr=0&pgis=1 Flint Architecture of East Anglia], 2000, Giles de la Mare, ISBN 1900357186 Cobblestone architecture was developed in the northeastern United States, especially antebellum western New York state. Immigrants spread the style to other parts of the country, including an area of Wisconsin."Cobblestone (architecture) - Definition", Dictionary of Wisconsin History, Wisconsin Historical Society, accessed June 17, 2009. Historians estimate that at least 75 percent, and possibly more than 90 percent, of American cobblestone buildings can be found within 70–75 miles of Rochester, New York. The style was prominent between 1835 and about 1860; around 900 cobblestone buildings were constructed in New York state before the American Civil War,York, Michelle. "Cobblestone Houses That No Wolf Could Blow Down", The New York Times, March 16, 2008, accessed June 17, 2009.. After the war, construction slowed; there are only two known post-Civil War cobblestone structures.Noble, George Allen. Traditional Buildings: A Global Survey of Structural Forms and Cultural Functions, (Google Books), I.B.Tauris, 2007, pp. 97-99, (ISBN 1845113055). About 700 cobblestone homes remain in the Rochester area. Construction method and style Priory in England show flint cobbles and mortar through the whole depth of the wall]] In true cobblestone architecture the whole wall consists of rows of cobblestones embedded in a lime mortar. The exterior surface may especially carefully constructed for decorative effect with cobbles matched by size and color. In Wisconsin most buildings seem to have only the exterior surfaces in pure cobblestone work, as a decorative finish for a rubble core. English medieval walls often contain a mixture of cobbles, rubble and re-used brick, though the picture from Thetford shows almost exclusively cobbles. Some cobblestone architecture shows consistent matching in the size of the stones used, shape, and color. This method of construction has been referred to as a form of folk art. Cobblestone architecture is featured in many houses and farmhouses but also in churches, stores and town halls.Elam, Helen Vollmer. Henrietta, (Google Books), Arcadia Publishing, 2006, pp. 51-59, (ISBN 0738549371). References External links *Life and Times in Gasport, New York: Cobblestone Houses Around Gasport Category:Cobblestone architecture